


Fearsome Threesome

by robocryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Cock Piercing, Consensual Aphrodisiac, Demon Hanzo Shimada, Face-Sitting, Facials, Hair-pulling, Hunter Jesse McCree, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Spitroasting, Surprise feelings, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hanzo Shimada, Weird Biology, Weird Demon Dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robocryptid/pseuds/robocryptid
Summary: On a hunt for a demon terrorizing a small village, Jesse McCree finds the wrong demon. And his vampire buddy. Whatever will he do?!





	Fearsome Threesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youraveragejoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youraveragejoke/gifts).



> This is shameless filthy smut with a plot held together by toothpicks and a wish, and that silly vampire!Hanzo icon in HotS is mostly to blame.
> 
> Barely-censored NSFW fan art by [YourAverageJoke](https://youraveragejoke.tumblr.com) available [here](http://youraveragejoke.tumblr.com/post/178303986631/fearsome-threesome-available-uncensored-and-in), with the uncensored version viewable on Joke's Patreon.
> 
> I also owed [YourAverageJoke](https://youraveragejoke.tumblr.com) some face-sitting _and_ they've occasionally teased me about writing them vampire smut so I guess this was inevitable. Thank you to [SchweenWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchweenWinchester/pseuds/SchweenWinchester/works) for doing the work of giving this a title for me. And I crowdsourced some of the ideas within in the Target Practice (18+ McHanzo) discord server, so this is also for all those lovable heathens.

Whatever Jesse was expecting before now, it sure as shit isn’t what he gets. He’s on a hunt, got a lead from the village nearby that there’s a demon in the area: dead cattle, failing crops, the works, and there’s rumors of something else too.

He’s picked up multiple bounties before, but he’s never managed to track more than one monster to the same hideout. As far as spooky hideouts goes, it’s pretty charming: a homey little cabin in a small clearing in the woods.

He hears thumping as he creeps into the house, the sounds of a scuffle just inside. They’re speaking too quietly for him to catch the words, but the tone of it all sounds very much like an argument. He readies his crossbow and gathers the power in his arm, just in case, as he creeps closer.

“This is _your_ fault, you idiot parasite,” one voice growls, low and aggressive.

“Oh? And who left the dead cows everywhere for the humans to find?”

There’s another thump as Jesse nears the doorframe. “That wasn’t me! I’m not that kind of—” The voice cuts off with a hiss as Jesse rounds the corner, and both creatures snap to look at him. The demon’s got a hand on the vampire’s throat, and he suddenly seems to grow with a flash of his white eyes, horns sprouting from his forehead. The vampire, though, only smirks at Jesse.

Jesse does what he never does: he freezes. They’re both astonishingly attractive—at least, before the demon sprouts his horns, and maybe even then—and there’s something vaguely familiar about them that Jesse instinctively banishes from his mind.

“Hunter,” the demon growls, and suddenly Jesse’s the one up against a wall with a hand at his throat. The thing is huge, blocking out his vision and snarling around fangs and small tusks. “I _told_ you,” it snaps over its shoulder.

The vampire peeks around him, visible over one of the creature’s huge biceps. “Maybe it can be reasoned with,” he says, looking Jesse over.

“I can be reasonable from time to time,” Jesse agrees, giving up on clawing at the demon’s iron grip.

“You’re after the demon terrorizing these villagers, yes?” the vampire asks.

“Yes,” Jesse says, seeing no reason to lie now.

“Wrong demon,” the demon snaps.

“Heard that the first time,” Jesse answers. “And I believe you!” He says it to placate them, buy himself some time, but he finds that he believes his own words too. He’s never seen a demon like this one, but he’s willing to trust that its agenda isn’t the same as the ones usually found around these parts. The thing regards him for a moment, then its grip around his throat loosens, just barely. “So you two are… totally harmless, I’m bettin’. Not up to any trouble at all.” The demon snorts, amused.

“We are just passing through,” says the vampire. “We’ll be gone soon. Nothing for you to concern yourself over.”

“That so?” Jesse asks, patting nervously at the hand around his throat. It still hasn’t moved. “No harm, no foul. I’ll be on my way then.”

The demon laughs outright at that, a low, gravelly rumble, damn near a growl, and the sound does frankly embarrassing things to Jesse’s body. “You’re trespassing, with intent to hurt us,” it says, and Jesse’s breath hitches. “You owe us.”

The vampire looks thoughtful and more than a little bit predatory. “I could use a snack,” it says, and Jesse flinches. “It won’t _hurt_. You’re a hunter. You know how it works.”

Jesse looks at them both and revisits his initial reaction, the one that said they were both attractive. His gut’s telling him a lot of things, mostly that they aren’t actually out to hurt him, and maybe that he wouldn’t entirely mind certain forms of payment for his rudeness. He licks his lips and watches the demon’s eyes drop to his mouth. “I suppose I could stay a while. The woods out there are dangerous to travel at night.” Both creatures smirk in unison. “So ah, I owe you? What kinda compensation are y’all after?”

Which is how Jesse finds himself on his back in the demon’s bed, stripped clean out of his clothes faster than he’s ever done in his life. He’s staring at both creatures, just as nude as he is, and he might be second-guessing the whole arrangement at the realization that the demon isn’t just huge but has _two_ cocks, either of which would be plenty big enough on its own. It’s a little ridiculous, and Jesse’s nervous but he can also feel a sick, shameful little thrill just thinking about it.

They join him on the bed, the demon leaning in close to him again, although this time its hands trace Jesse’s collar bones instead of his neck, almost petting at him. Jesse gets a sick swoop in his stomach at the sight of the vampire’s teeth moving in so close to his dick, but it strangely does little to deter his growing arousal. Jesse’s fears remain unfounded anyway; the vampire instead presses lingering kisses to the insides of his thighs, biting with entirely too human teeth.

The demon scrapes a claw down the side of Jesse’s cheek, then presses the pad of one thick finger to Jesse’s mouth. It’s a little unnerving to have those white eyes on him, but his mouth seems to open without any conscious thought, drawing the finger in between lips he keeps soft. The demon smirks.

The demon isn’t doing anything more than watching Jesse’s mouth, but it’s hard to look away. His other hand slides around Jesse’s throat, petting gently, though the threat remains clear.

“Are you ready?” the vampire asks, and Jesse’s so distracted by the demon’s attention that he almost forgets what the question is for. He flushes as it comes back to him; he’s heard enough stories of being bitten to know it doesn’t hurt much, to know plenty of folks like it enough that they go back for more, but he’s never felt it himself. His throat goes dry, and it’s all he can do to nod his consent.

It’s one thing to have heard stories, and another entirely to experience it firsthand. The bite’s nothing like he expected. He hardly feels it at all, barely a pinch on the soft, sensitive skin of his inner thigh. It’s followed by a rush, a surge of adrenaline like he’s ready for a fight, before his whole body goes hot and tingling, head spinning and skin too sensitive to the touch. Jesse’s toes curl into the sheets as it washes over him, and the demon’s there with another smirk, tongue dragging slow over the bead of sweat trying to run down Jesse’s face.

The demon pulls away again, eyes on Jesse’s face, and Jesse’s grasping at its thighs, its hip, clenching his fingers into the sheets, anything at all to anchor him again. “Enough,” it growls, glaring back over its shoulder at the vampire, who only laughs. “We still have our uses for him.”

The vampire laughs again and swipes his tongue back over Jesse’s thigh—lapping at blood or sweat or only skin, it’s impossible to say—then mouths wet, sucking kisses into his skin. Distantly, Jesse thinks his thighs are going to be a mottled mess in the morning, but now he can only focus on the sensation and the slow slide of the demon’s fingers in his mouth.

He stares the demon down, parts his lips and takes as much as the demon offers; it’s almost a challenge, like Jesse has something to prove to him. The demon watches a few moments more, then moves abruptly and settles atop him, even the mass it’s willing to sink onto him a hot, comforting weight. There’s a low buzzing in Jesse’s whole body, urged on by the feel of the vampire’s mouth closing tight around his cock, and he noses at the demon’s tailbone, pulls its cheeks apart and licks at the tight, puckered rim.

The demon sighs and settles more of its weight against him, and Jesse digs his fingers into the space where its thickly muscled thighs meet its inhumanly perfect ass. Jesse arcs forward the best he can, laves the flat of his tongue again and again over puckered flesh. He feels lightheaded, feverish and shaky from the vampire’s venom in his veins, and his world’s slowly narrowing to encompass only the slick pressure around his cock and the work of his own ravenous mouth.

The demon’s flesh relaxes around him until Jesse’s able to curl the tip of his tongue against him, wriggling and flexing its way inside. Jesse’s hips move restlessly now, trying to chase the feeling of the vampire’s mouth on him; it’s almost overwhelming, and somehow it still isn’t enough.

The vampire seems to sense it, right as Jesse’s starting to feel too needy, because he pulls away entirely, cool air against his drying saliva sending a shiver through Jesse’s entire body. It only lasts a few moments though, not long at all, before the vampire’s settling over him, another weight to pin him down and a warm, slick slide as he starts to work Jesse’s cock inside.

Between the two of them, Jesse feels overwhelmed, shaky and hot and every nerve alight. His jaw should hurt, his neck too, but he can only keep going, fall back into the pillows and drag the demon with him, let gravity help him get his tongue deeper inside. He can hear them both above him, their moans and sinful sounds as they take their pleasure from him— _use_ him—thoughtless and shameless and greedy.

He does his best to dig his feet into the mattress, thrust his hips up into the slick surprising heat of the vampire’s body before he’s shoved down by both of them, the vampire grinding down at any pace he wants except the one Jesse tries to set. He’s close anyway, fire licking down his spine and heat curling tight in his gut, muscles twitching and the bite on his thigh throbbing with all of it, but he still can’t come. It’s like nothing he’s ever felt before, overwhelming all his senses as it is, and still, he’s left as if suspended, fingers trembling and toes curling and the muscles in his thighs jumping with tension.

He pictures them, what they might look like kissing each other. He imagines the strange shifts of muscle above him mean the demon’s pulled the vampire close, has forced his talented mouth onto pierced nipples. Jesse can feel claws and nails digging into his chest and sides and hips, but he still imagines the way they touch each other, the way the demon’s hand clasps around the vampire’s throat, same as he did to Jesse, fingers tight and threatening, and the vampire just leans into it.

The noises they make are real enough anyway, and Jesse translates all his frustration at his inability to move into the frenzied work of his mouth, determined to torment at least one of them the way they’re tormenting him. The demon lets out a pleased rumble above him, grinds shakily back down onto Jesse’s face, and Jesse lets himself get lost in it, loses track of time entirely with a vampire bouncing on his dick and his tongue working frantically inside the demon, his own skin shivery and oversensitive, a fire in his veins rushing him toward a peak he can never quite reach.

It seems to take a lifetime, but finally he feels the demon shudder above him, spilling wet and hot over Jesse’s chest. Jesse still eats him through it, hoping he’s as oversensitive as any human might be, this sort of petty vengeance all he has available to him in the moment. The vampire loses his rigid control too, and Jesse’s able to rock his hips up, plant his feet and fuck up into him properly, until he shivers and clenches hard around Jesse’s cock, ripping Jesse’s orgasm out of him in a shocking, overpowering rush.

Jesse floats for a second, feeling light-headed and maybe a little drunk, still hot all over and sensitive to the touch, the drag of both their hands over his skin making his muscles twitch helplessly. Even after all of it, he doesn’t feel finished, still feels aroused and overheated, wants _more_.

“That looked fun,” the vampire purrs, tracing a sharp nail over Jesse’s no doubt swollen lips.

“It was,” the demon says, then his mouth is on Jesse’s chest, licking over his flesh. Jesse arches hard as the demon’s mouth closes over a nipple, the barest brush of fangs sending Jesse’s pulse racing dangerously again.

Then the vampire pins his shoulders down again, and Jesse _agrees_ to it, babbles out his assent before he’s practically smothered again, lips and tongue working over hot, swollen flesh. Jesse’s beard is soaked with his own drool, his own come as it leaks free. He wants to be embarrassed or ashamed of himself, but he can only moan into it and lap sloppily at him.

The demon’s still licking at him, over his chest and belly and downward. Jesse thinks he might be _cleaning_ him, and it’s enough to make him moan again, make him squirm and arch as he’s breached with a slippery, blunt finger, thicker than any human’s but at least blessedly free of claws. It’s too much, leaves him shaking again, exhausted and flushed and too worked up, but he lets them use him again, lets the vampire ride his tongue and the demon wring another sobbing orgasm from him while he’s stuffed with three of those huge fingers.

By the time they’re finished with him, he’s exhausted and a little dizzy, skin still tingling with the aftermath of two orgasms and whatever the hell the vampire bite did to him. He’s covered in sweat and come, torso and thighs littered with teeth marks and mouth-shaped bruises.

Jesse thinks now might be where they throw him out, or decide to go back on their promise that they won’t hurt him, but instead he’s got the vampire carefully cleaning his face with a soft wet rag. “Can we keep him?” the vampire asks, stroking a hand over his chest, fingers curling in the hair there.

The demon laughs from across the room. “If you can remember to bathe and feed him,” he says with a sly smile, “take him for walks occasionally.”

Jesse shoves himself up onto his elbows with a huff, nearly dislodging the vampire who’s still busy _petting_ him. “I ain’t some kinda… toy or pet or—”

“Really?” asks the demon. “You seem to enjoy being treated as such.”

The vampire pushes Jesse’s hair from his face, staring at him almost fondly. “It’s true,” he says. “You liked that, didn’t you?”

“Was plenty fun,” Jesse answers, honest and a little breathless. The vampire’s face is so close, and it strikes Jesse again that he’s really sort of beautiful, especially now with a little flush to his cheeks and the red in his eyes replaced by a soft, warm brown.

“We could have more fun,” it says. “I could take such good care of you.” His voice is low and hushed, practically purring, and Jesse can’t look away. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“Stop that,” the demon growls, and Jesse feels his head clear again. The demon thrusts a plate of food in front of Jesse. “He needs to eat something.”

Jesse’s a little put off by the whole exchange, but his stomach growls at the sight and smell of food, and the demon looks right at him. His horns have receded and his body’s shrunk back down to something alarmingly human, save the blue-gray tint to his skin. Even so, he strikes an intimidating figure, and if Jesse weren’t so damned tired, he might even find it hot.

So Jesse sits in the bed, and he eats, a bored-looking demon to one side and an over-attentive vampire to the other. The vampire keeps trying to help him with his food, like he’s trying to prove something. About the third time he tries to hand feed Jesse a grape, the venom’s worn off enough that Jesse has to turn his head away on a laugh and ask him to stop. He eats until he’s full, and they let him rest. The demon, in fact, insists on it, pulling him close and running a possessive hand between Jesse’s shoulder blades.

When he wakes again, he’s alone in the bed, but they’re both quickly at his side. It’s the vampire who brings him food this time, watching intently as he eats, then he coaxes Jesse into a bath. Jesse determines that he’s sufficiently paid them back for his trespassing and needs to head out soon. There’s still another demon to kill and folks to report to.

But out of the bath, the demon arrives with Jesse’s clothing, clean and neatly folded, and he offers to help Jesse comb his hair before he goes, and Jesse allows it. The demon’s fingers are softer than they have any reason to be, following the strokes of the comb, and his nose presses against Jesse’s neck in a way that makes Jesse certain the creature’s scenting him.

Jesse can’t blame the vampire bite this time, because the demon’s got Jesse splayed out on his lap and two fingers inside him before the vampire’s even there to _ask_ if he wants it again. He’s never understood the people he found on his hunts, the ones who let themselves get turned into vampire chew toys. But now here Jesse is, nodding frantically and opening his arms to pull the vampire in close.

Teeth sink into Jesse’s pectoral, and it hurts more than the first time, but the dizzying rush is the same. Jesse can’t quite breathe at first, and then he’s panting, tangling fingers into the vampire’s hair to clutch him closer. The demon yanks Jesse back against his huge, solid bulk, fingers still stretching him wide, and Jesse thinks, deliriously, that if the vampire never lets go, he’d be happy to die this way.

As soon as he thinks it, his pulse surges again, and the vampire pulls back like he _knows_ , somehow. He licks at the wound, then he’s closing in on Jesse, fingers on his jaw while he kisses him, slow and insistent. There’s something almost sweet about it, or there would be if it weren’t flavored with the metallic tang of Jesse’s own blood, if his head wasn’t spinning and skin getting overheated and too tight in response to the bite.

He’s caught between them, and caught between trying to press up into the kiss or rock down against the demon’s fingers inside him. And the demon’s possessive, a low subvocal sound in his chest from the moment the vampire’s lips touch Jesse’s, his fingers growing harsher and more insistent, fucking into Jesse like he can brand him with them.

When the vampire breaks their kiss, he glances over Jesse’s shoulder with a smirk, like he knows exactly what he’s doing, and the growl gets louder. Jesse’s in the middle of some contest he’ll never fully understand, but his skin’s buzzing and so is his head, so all he can think to say about it all is, “Please.”

Both creatures snap their full attention back to Jesse, and it’s a blur after that: hands and mouths and claws on him, pushing and pulling at him, refreshing his previous bruises and adding new ones.

They seem to come to another truce as they get Jesse back to the bed, because it’s the demon who shoves Jesse face first into the vampire’s lap. Both of them together guide Jesse’s mouth to the vampire’s cock, and Jesse sucks him down eagerly, looking for anything and everything that might serve as some kind of mooring, distract him from the heady buzzing under his skin.

The demon shoves Jesse’s knees together, a palm on the small of Jesse’s back forcing him to curve, tilt his hips higher, as high as they’ll go. There’s a moment where Jesse shudders—with panic or excitement, it’s hard to tell—thinking the demon’s going to try to shove _both_ its cocks inside him at once, but then there’s just the one pressing at him, wet with lube and precome, skin-warmed metal catching briefly on Jesse’s rim.

He’s loose enough from the demon’s wide fingers and the venom in his veins, but even so it’s a stretch, opening him up around thick, searing flesh. Tiny barbells catch and bump as he slides in, and the second cock rubs over Jesse’s taint and the underside of his balls. It glides slickly between Jesse’s thighs, slippery with precome and his sweat, while the other moves inside him, a column of fire driving deep and splitting him wide.

It’s overwhelming, and his hands scrabble at the sheets, at the vampire’s hips and thighs, Jesse’s mouth sloppy around his cock as he sobs out a sound that’s half relieved and half tortured.

Just as before, they render him helpless, gasping and shaking and burning while they take what they want. He’s filled with the same ravenous need as before, mouth eager on the cock in front of him. The vampire’s hands are in his hair; he’s practically cooing at Jesse, encouraging him, _praising_ him in a low voice, and Jesse can hardly pay attention to the words, fuller than he’s ever been and feverish, delirious with it.

He loses time again, loses it to the bump of a cock over his soft palate, to the way he stretches and clenches around another, to the fire in his veins and the way his skin seems to want to jump at even the slightest touch. There’s too much going on to process, and he can feel tears of overstimulation rising, yet another burn in yet another part of his body.

The cock in his mouth slips free and paints his face in come, leaves him gasping again and nuzzling into the vampire’s hands on his cheeks and jaw. The vampire pushes his hair from his face, gathers it behind Jesse’s head and _pulls_ , eyes intent on his face the whole time. It’s only then that Jesse realizes the demon’s been taking it _easy_ on him, because with Jesse’s mouth free and nothing to possibly choke him, the demon shoves into him harder, huge cock dragging inside him, little bits of metal bumping over his prostate, and it’s all too much, leaves him arching and sobbing, writhing with no place to go, caught between the two of them.

He doesn’t know how much longer it goes on, only that he’s panting and pawing at the vampire as it does, clinging hard like that can give him some way to brace himself against the onslaught of _too much_. He loves it, every second of it, and it’s torture too, riding the strange high of the venom, so turned on he might _burst_ , and unable to come. He only hovers right at the edge of it, writhing and rocking his hips back, desperate for more, while the demon fucks him within an inch of his life—maybe literally—yanking Jesse’s hips up and back, forcing his legs tighter together when Jesse starts to get too boneless and sloppy.

Finally the demon comes, fills him with it and at the same time soaks his thighs and cock and stomach. Jesse’s a mess, and he’s so filthy by now that he’d be ashamed if he had a spare brain cell to consider it, but he’s also strung out and needy. He tries to grab for his own cock and his hand is slapped away. The demon’s still rocking inside him, slowly softening and not nearly enough pressure now, and he wraps a hand around Jesse’s dick. It hardly takes more than the touch before Jesse’s coming too, adding to the mess on his skin.

He’s floating again, skin still jumpy when they try to pet at him. He’s so, so tired, and he’s sure he’ll be sore when he comes down again, but for now he’s sated and practically melted into the bed, only half conscious of them cleaning him up and tucking him in.

When he wakes, it’s to more food and the vampire nearby. He knows he should leave, but he eats and has another bath, then they fuck him again, this time without the venom, just so he can _know_. It’s still overwhelming, still leaves him overstimulated and shaking, but it doesn’t matter. He thinks he could die happy like this anyway; it’s a dangerous thought, the kind that turns humans into puppets or worse, and that dangerous edge makes it all the more exciting.

He doesn’t know how long he’s there. It’s hard to keep track of time when most of it is spent resting, restoring his energy, or letting them surround him again, work him up and wring whatever pleasure from his body they can. He’s covered in bruises and scratch marks, a low grade hum in his body from constant overstimulation and satiation, and he’s often sore but has never felt more adored.

Jesse still thinks they’re both beautiful, with sharp cheekbones and generous mouths, regal features and wide eyes, suspicious and vulnerable by turns. When the demon’s not so huge, when his horns and fangs and tusks recede and his skin nears something closer to human, they even look alarmingly similar, and they still look too familiar, which Jesse still does his best not to think about.

It’s daytime, which Jesse only really knows because the vampire’s sleeping, and Jesse’s lazing on the bed with the demon’s fingers and tongue inside him, slow and languorous and reaching farther than any human tongue would. The demon’s just playing for now, and Jesse’s slowly moving from loose and relaxed to tense and needy, warmth building lazily in his body. Jesse’s just starting to shift his hips restlessly, drag his cock against the sheets, when the wards go off. He almost laughs, a strangely manic sound: there’s an intruder out there, and all he can think about is how empty he feels at the sudden withdrawal of the demon’s mouth and hand.

Jesse composes himself as quickly as he can, watches the demon’s face go strangely slack, eyes shifting to a gray near the same color as his skin. The white returns and he looks directly at Jesse; he seems amused. “It is another hunter. I don’t believe he’s as _friendly_ as you are.”

Jesse’s torn for a moment, feeling oddly protective of these two creatures. Afraid of the hunter, and afraid _for_ him too. “Let me reason with him,” he says, voice thick with regret. If more hunters have come calling, it means his time here may be at an end. “I may be able to send him away peacefully.”

“Or go with him,” the demon guesses. Jesse flinches before he can stop himself, and the demon only smiles at him. “It’s for the best. Two hunters have found us now. There will only be more. We must move on.”

“I could come with you,” Jesse offers, although he knows deep down that isn’t the way this ends.

“You won’t be safe where we’re going.” The demon’s smile turns sly. “Besides, you need to return to your own kind. You know you won’t be satisfied with us forever.”

Jesse doesn’t know what to say to that, so he cleans himself up the best he can and dresses himself in silence, tries not to think about all the bruises he has to cover or all the places he’s sore. It was satisfying before, but now it leaves him strangely aching. “You’ll let him know I had to go?” he asks after a few moments.

“Of course.” The demon catches him before he leaves, arms around him one last time, and he kisses Jesse carefully, plainly doing his best to keep his teeth out of the way. When it’s over, the demon’s wearing the same sly smile, even as he strokes a tender hand over Jesse’s cheek. “Go to the hunter,” he says. “You should tell him.”

“Tell him _what_?” Jesse asks, flushing vividly at the thought of recounting any of this to another soul.

“The real reason you can’t stay,” the demon answers, vague and infuriating. He gives Jesse a shove toward the door, and Jesse knows time is almost up; the other hunter will be here soon, and they can’t let him come inside.

Jesse double checks the buttons of his shirt, does them up as high as they’ll go and hopes it’s enough to cover everything, then he steps out into the sunlight. There’s another person emerging from the tree line, and at the sight of Jesse he breaks into a jog. Jesse has to move out into the clearing, put some distance between himself and the cabin, and his knees almost buckle as the other hunter finally comes fully into view.

The demon was _right_ , damn him, because just the sight of Hanzo makes Jesse’s heart race enough to compete with any of his time spent with the demon and vampire.

“McCree,” Hanzo says sternly, though with Jesse’s heart in its current state it’s easy to imagine there’s an undercurrent of concern. “Is this where you’ve been? It’s been _days_.”

“Yeah, figured I needed a little R&R,” he laughs.

Hanzo rolls his eyes. “Just like you to take a vacation and let someone else handle the hard part. I killed that demon two days ago, _by myself_.” Jesse doesn’t know what’s on his face, but Hanzo seems to catch on that something is strange. “Are you alright?”

“Just peachy now that I been ‘rescued’ by the finest man in all five kingdoms,” Jesse jokes, and Hanzo scoffs playfully, the same good-natured dismissal he’s always given. Jesse’s always rolled with it, the push and pull a game they’ve played regularly in the months since they met. This time it makes Jesse ache a little, and he has to clear his throat. “Checked out the cabin on a lead, but it’s not really what I was lookin’ for.”

Hanzo eyes it over his shoulder, but he seems to take Jesse at his word. It’s not exactly a lie anyway. “Are you sure you’re alright?” he asks.

Jesse shrugs it off. “Little tired. Nothin’ some food and good company can’t cure,” he says, puts on a smile that Hanzo returns, bright and beaming.

Together they make their way back to the village, back to the tavern where Hanzo’s staying for lunch and a drink, and Jesse does his best to field Hanzo’s questions without outright lying to him. One day, he might tell him, he thinks, once he’s able to resist flushing violently just _remembering_ , but Jesse’s got other things to tell him first. That’s going to take more courage in the end, so Jesse buys them both another round and thinks about the way Hanzo beams right back at him whenever Jesse smiles, and he takes the demon’s advice and a leap of faith.

**Author's Note:**

> PS Joke is also a sucker for feelings, so I guess I snuck some of those in there too, oops.
> 
> Make sure you check out [Joke's art](http://youraveragejoke.tumblr.com/post/178303986631/fearsome-threesome-available-uncensored-and-in)!


End file.
